


Way It Goes

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [110]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: They have a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #351 – Repeat

It's a tricky bastard they're working with today – Manning's story hasn't wavered, even though Gene's had him repeat it seven times. Sam was right, he hadn't even flinched at the promised threat of copious amounts of bodily harm: so, when Sam finally steps up to take Gene's place, Manning smirks, thinking he already knows their game. Sam's the good cop to Gene's bad.

Only, they'd planned on that too, and there's something wild in the way Sam carries himself. That gives Manning a moment's pause.

Good cop/bad cop is fun, but no one plays mad cop as well as Sam.


End file.
